warszawawikiaorg-20200214-history
Pożar Mostu Łazienkowskiego (2015)
right|thumb|250px|Most Łazienkowski – nawierzchnia Pożar Mostu Łazienkowskiego miał miejsce 14 lutego 2015 roku, rozpoczął się około 17:35 po praskiej stronie od pożaru składowanych pod Mostem Łazienkowskim desek, następnie przeniósł się na remontowane, drewniane pomosty technologiczne i objął połowę dolnej części przeprawy, jego gaszenie trwało kilkanaście godzin i doprowadziło do uszkodzenia mostu. Skutkiem pożaru było zamknięcie mostu do 28 października 2015 roku. Wybuch pożaru Na początku lutego na Moście Łazienkowskim prowadzone były prace remontowe, wymieniany był drewniany chodnik na pięciu pomostach technicznych, poprowadzonych na podwieszonej pod przeprawą kładce, która użytkowana jest w razie prac konserwacyjnych lub przeglądów technicznych przebiegających przez most instalacji. Elementy drewniane kładki były właśnie wymieniane na metalowe. Na brzegu pod mostem składowane były materiały budowlane – blacha oraz deski. Właśnie tutaj miał rozpocząć się pożar, zapaliły się drewniane elementy, które uprzednio zdemontowano z rozbieranej kładki technologicznej pod mostem. Straż Pożarna otrzymała zgłoszenie o pożarze w sobotę 14 lutego o godzinie 17:35, na początku pożar szybko się rozprzestrzeniał. Około 19:00 objął długość około 60 metrów i powierzchnię 500 metrów kwadratowych, w najgorszym momencie elementy płonęły nawet na połowie długości mostu. Około 20:30 strażakom udało się opanować zarzewie ognia pod mostem, nadal trwały jednak próby ugaszenia pożaru kładki technologicznej – akcja była jednak bardzo utrudniona, gdyż ogień rozprzestrzeniał się od spodu mostu, konieczne było zastosowanie łodzi – do pomocy użyto także Chudych Wojtków. Z mostu cały czas spadały też płonące elementy, a ogień przenosił się przez rozgrzane elementy stalowe i pojawiał się w innych miejscach. Specjalna grupa schładzała też niezajęte przez ogień. W okolicy unosił się gęsty dym oraz drażniący zapach. Odcięto wszystkie instalacje, które były przeciągnięte pod mostem, w tym magistralę wodociągową, ciepłowniczą i gazową, linie elektryczne i teleinformatyczne. Nie wywołało to jednak większych niedogodności w funkcjonowaniu miejskiej infrastruktury, poza utrudnionym dostępem do internetu. Pożar udało się opanować około 22:00, jednak dogaszanie pożar trwało do wczesnych godzin porannych, a cała akcja trwała około 12 godzin. Mimo to kilka jednostek zostało na miejscu i przez kolejnych kilka godzin monitorowało sytuację. W akcji brało udział 40 jednostek straży pożarnej, w tym jednostki wyposażone w pompy wysokociśnieniowe i łodzie. Z pożarem walczyło 144 strażaków, w tym posiłki z Wołomina, Piaseczna, Legionowa, Garwolina, Otwocka, Kozienic, Pionek, Łodzi i Płocka. * Pożar na zdjęciach strażaków Skutki pożaru right|thumb|250px|Oględziny stanu mostu ([[Luty 2015|15 lutego)]] right|thumb|250px|Oględziny stanu mostu ([[Luty 2015|15 lutego)]] right|thumb|250px|Oględziny stanu mostu ([[Luty 2015|15 lutego)]] right|thumb|250px|Zamknięty wjazd na most ([[Luty 2015|15 lutego)]] Most Łazienkowski został wyłączony z ruchu około 18:15, a pasażerowie ostatnich samochodów widzieli, że asfalt nagrzewał się i wyginał, a na asfalcie robiły się bąble. Autobusy linii 138, 141, 143, 151, 182, 188, 502, 514, 520, 523, 525 i N25 zostały skierowane na objazd najbliższym Mostem Poniatowskiego, gdzie momentalnie utworzyły się ogromne korki, zakorkowały się także oraz przy ślimakach prowadzących na Most Poniatowskiego. W niedzielę korki ponownie ustawiły się na moście oraz na wszystkich dojazdach do niego. Wizja lokalna została zaplanowana na 15 lutego na godzinę 7:00, jednak ze względu na nadal nagrzany asfalt prace rozpoczęto kilka godzin później. W oględzinach wzięli udział urzędnicy, eksperci, inspektorzy nadzoru budowlanego, policjanci oraz prokuratorzy. Po wstępnych oględzinach określono, że konstrukcja zachowała się w dobrym stanie i nie grozi katastrofą, miejscami uległa ona jednak odkształceniom, podgrzaniu i stopieniu uległa także podbudowa jezdni oraz jej nawierzchnia, najbardziej na pasach najbliżej osi mostu. Pomosty uległy zniszczeniu na dwóch trzecim długości mostu. Za konieczne uznano jednak przeprowadzenie dokładniejszych ekspertyz. Zadecydowano wstępnie, że ruch nie będzie mógł zostać przywrócony przynajmniej przez kilka dni. Po południu na moście pojawiła się frezarka, która zerwała część nawierzchni mostu i dostała się do podbudowy oraz do elementów konstrukcji, a przez specjalną dziurę udało się dostać na spalony pomost techniczny. Eksperci wyrazili zaniepokojenie, że most można być niedostępny nawet przez kilka miesięcy. W trakcie wstępnego dochodzenia okazało się, że pierwszy, niewielki pożar miał miejsce już około 13:00, a w jego ugaszeniu wziął udział jeden zastęp straży pożarnej. Ognisko ze starych desek zrobili podobno pracownicy, którzy chcieli się ogrzać, choć według innej wersji mieli to być zbieracze złomu, którzy w ten sposób wytopić plastiki z kabli. Najpewniej nie było jednak związku między pożarami, bo ten większy wieczorem rozpoczął w innym miejscu, strażacy dodatkowo zeznali, że widzieli ogniska w kilku miejscach, przez co zaczęto podejrzewać podpalenie. Dodatkowo okazało się, że jeden z pilnujących terenu budowy stróżów oddalił się z miejsca pracy, a gdy odnaleźli go policjanci, był pod wpływem alkoholu. Ekspertyzy przedłużyły się do kilku dni, w trakcie badań okazało się, że temperatura pożaru wyniosła nawet 1000 stopni Celsjusza, przez co konstrukcja mostu, szczególnie w środkowej części przeprawy, uległa znacznym odkształceniom. Zaczęto wstępnie mówić, że konieczna będzie nie tylko naprawa, ale też generalny remont przeprawy, które może zająć nawet kilka miesięcy. Początkowo zakładano, że ewentualne prace remontowe będzie wykonywać Zakład Remontów i Konserwacji Dróg, jednak w przypadku przebudowy trzeba będzie rozpisać przetarg lub wybrać wykonawcę z wolnej ręki, co może wydłużyć okres zamknięcie mostu nawet do kilkunastu miesięcy, a więc może on zostać ponownie otwarty dopiero w 2017 roku. Taką informację w środę 18 lutego podała prezydent Hanna Gronkiewicz-Waltz. Przedstawienie częściowej ekspertyzy zostało zapowiedziane na 20 lutego. right|thumb|250px|Zakorkowana – dojazd na [[Most Poniatowskiego]] right|thumb|250px|Zakorkowana – dojazd na [[Most Poniatowskiego]] W związku z tą informację rozpoczęto dywagacje na temat znaczniejszej przebudowy mostu oraz dojazdów do niego, pojawiły się propozycje poszerzenia samej przeprawy oraz poszerzenia chodników i wybudowania drogi dla rowerów. Ostatecznie dokładniejsze plany na temat przeprawy przedstawiono podczas konferencji prasowej 20 lutego, na której przedstawiono wstępną ekspertyzą. Konstrukcja mostu zostanie zdemontowana, a w jej miejscu na istniejących filarach zamontowana zostanie nowa (być może podniesiona z barek na Wiśle), identycznie rozplanowana konstrukcja, na moście znajdzie się identyczna liczba pasów dla samochodów, poszerzone zostaną jednak chodniki, na których wytyczona zostanie również droga dla rowerów – podwieszona pod chodnikami. Koszt renowacji mostu ma wynieść od 100 do 130 mln złotych, a wykonawca zostanie wybrany z wolnej ręki, bez przetargu. Początek prac przewidziano na lato 2015 roku. Tymczasem prokuratura podjęła śledztwo w sprawie podpalenia mostu i po kilku tygodniach utknęło ono w martwym punkcie – nie udało się wskazać żadnych potencjalnych podejrzanych o podpalenie mostu. Sprawę do przodu mogła posunąć dopiero ekspertyza biegłego z zakresu pożarnictwa na temat powstania i rozprzestrzeniania się pożaru – wyniki specjalistycznych badań zostały opublikowane pod koniec czerwca, w próbkach z pogorzeliska udało się odkryć m.in. składniki łatwopalnej terpentyny, które jednak odnaleziono także w składowanych pod mostem deskach, a nie znaleziono innych substancji łatwopalnych, przez co nie udało się udowodnić podpalenia. Prokuratura poinformowała więc, że będzie zlecać kolejne ekspertyzy. Następstwa dla komunikacji thumb|right|250px|Schemat zmian tras linii komunikacji miejskiej right|thumb|250px|Uzupełniająca [[77|linia 77 w ]] right|thumb|250px|Autobus [[143|linii 143 na objeździe na ]] right|thumb|250px|Autobus [[520|linii 520 na objeździe na ]] right|thumb|250px|Autobus [[523|linii 523 na objeździe na Moście Poniatowskiego]] W związku z zamknięcie dla ruchu Mostu Łazienkowskiego miasto stanęło przed obowiązkiem zorganizowania objazdów dla samochodów i autobusów. Pierwszym elementem nowej organizacji ruchu został parking dla samochodów, zorganizowany na błoniach Stadionu Narodowego, który może pomieścić nawet 1500 samochodów. Następnie od poniedziałku 16 lutego wprowadzono stałe trasy objazdowe – linie 138, 141, 182, 188, 523 i N25 skierowano jedynie na objazd na Most Poniatowskiego, a dalej zaczęły docierać do ''Metra Politechnika''. Natomiast linie 143, 151, 411, 502, 514, 520 i 525 skierowano przez Aleje Jerozolimskie do . Na wybranych liniach wprowadzono dodatkowe pojazdy, uruchomiono też uzupełniającą linię tramwajową 77 oraz linię Szybkiej Kolei Miejskiej S20. Dnia 18 lutego, dla ułatwienia przejazdu przez rzekę, przywrócono wjazd z Wisłostrady na na wysokości Biblioteki Uniwersyteckiej, możliwy tylko dla samochodów jadących od strony północnej. Mimo zmian na wszystkich przeprawach, a w szczególności na Moście Poniatowskiego, pojawiły się znaczne korki oraz duży tłok w pojazdach komunikacji miejskiej – pasażerowie zaczęli narzekać, że niekiedy trzeba było przepuścić kilka tramwajów, zanim udało się wsiąść do pojazdu. W tej sytuacji Zarząd Transportu Miejskiego zadecydował o dalszych zmianach układu transportowego, które wprowadzono 19 lutego. Likwidacji uległa linia 8, fragment jej trasy wzdłuż ul. Grochowskiej przejęła linia 22, natomiast odzyskany w ten sposób tabor oraz miejsce na moście przeniesiono dla wzmocnionej linii 77. Zaczęto też dyskutować o jak najszybszym otwarciu centralnego odcinka II linii metra, jednak miasto podkreśliło, że nie będzie naciskać na przyspieszenie odbiorów technicznych. Dnia 21 lutego zostały kolejne wytyczone buspasy – w kierunku centrum na Wale Miedzeszyńskim od do wjazdu na most Poniatowskiego przy Stadionie Narodowym i na moście Poniatowskiego (obowiązuje od poniedziałku do piątku w godzinach od 7:00 do 10:00) oraz w kierunku Gocławia od ronda de Gaulle’a do zjazdu na oraz na lewym pasie Wału Miedzeszyńskiego do wjazdu na Trasę Łazienkowską (obowiązuje od poniedziałku do piątku w godzinach od 15:00 do 19:00). Dodatkowo w godzinach porannych wjazd na Most Poniatowskiego z Wału Miedzeszyńskiego będzie dostępny tylko dla komunikacji. Po kilku dniach miasto zrezygnowało jednak z buspasów w kierunku Grochowa, gdyż ich zdaniem nie sprawdziły się one i spowodowały zbyt duże korki – przestały one funkcjonować 2 marca. Pod koniec lutego Zarząd Transportu Miejskiego poinformował o kolejnych zmianach, które zostaną wprowadzone po oddaniu do użytku centralnego odcinka II linii metra – głównym założeniem było skierowanie części poprowadzonych objazdami linii do stacji metra Stadion Narodowy. Skierowane zostały tam linie 151, 411, 502, 514 oraz nowo utworzona linia E-1 z Gocławia, na którą skierowane zostały autobusy z linii 507. Ponadto linia 143 została skrócona do ''Wiatracznej'', a z linii 182 i 523 wydzielone zostały nowe linie okresowe 382 i 423, które zaczęły obsługiwać w godzinach szczytu relacje z zachodu do ''Metra Politechnika''. Wszystkie te zmiany wprowadzono w życie 9 marca 2015 roku. Część ze zmian nie przypadła jednak do gustu mieszkańcom, wobec czego 23 marca przywrócono wcześniejsze trasy linii 151 i 411. Po tych zmianach sprawę w swoje ręce postanowili wziąć radni z Pragi Południe, domagając się przywrócenia tras również pozostałych linii. Z powodu wyłączenia z ruchu Mostu Łazienkowskiego zmieniły się trasy lub odwołane zostały imprezy masowe – dotknęło to m.in. Warszawską Masy Krytyczną oraz Półmaraton Warszawski. Z przeprowadzonych w marcu badań wynikło natomiast, że 52% mieszkańców nie zauważyło zmian w poruszaniu się po zamknięciu mostu, zaś 42% respondentów zdecydowanie odczuło brak mostu, w przypadku jednej trzeciej badanych ich codzienna podróż wydłużyła się nawet o 20 minut. Remont mostu right|thumb|250px|Remont mostu ([[Czerwiec 2015|06.2015)]] Pod koniec lutego miasto porozumiało się z firmą Transprojekt Warszawa, która posiada oryginalne plany projektowe mostu, ona też zajęła się przygotowaniem projektu remontu i rozpoczęła aktualizowanie dostępnych projektów. Magistrat podjął również tzw. negocjacje bez ogłoszenia, czyli rozmowy z firmami, które mają wyremontować przeprawę – swoje zainteresowanie wyraziło ostatecznie osiemnaście przedsiębiorstw, a do kolejnego etapu przeszło sześć firm. W międzyczasie miejskie spółki rozpoczęły rozbiórkę metalowych barierek i krawężników mostu, a także nawierzchni i podbudowy. W marcu gotowy był projekt remontu mostu, zaś na początku kwietnia rozpatrzono cztery oferty złożone przez firmy zainteresowane odbudową – najkorzystniejszą złożyła firma Bilfinger Infrastructure, z którą 10 kwietnia podpisana została umowa na rozbiórkę zniszczonej konstrukcji, a następnie jej odbudowę i położenie nowej nawierzchni – firma wkroczyła na plac budowy 13 kwietnia, a po kilkunastu dniach wstępnych robót rozbiórkowych przystąpiono do robót właściwych. Rozbiórka odbywała się od środka przeprawy – tam odcinane i demontowane były stare fragmenty konstrukcji, które kolejno były przepychane do środka mostu, zaś od przyczółków układana była nowa konstrukcja. Pierwszy element został odcięty 23 maja od strony Solca, zaś pierwsze elementy nowego mostu wykonano w Gdyni w czerwcu i wkrótce potem dostarczono je do Warszawy, nasuwanie zaś rozpoczęło w lipcu. Pierwsze testy przebiegły sprawnie. W międzyczasie podjęto się też remontu wiaduktu nad . Jeśli wszystko poszłoby zgodnie z planem, przeprawa byłaby ponownie przejezdna na przełomie października i listopada 2015 roku – tak też się stało, most dla pojazdów został udostępniony 28 października 2015. Trwające prace dały się we znaki mieszkańcom Solca, którzy dwukrotnie wzywali policję do pracujących w nocy robotników – inwestor posiadał jednak pismo upoważniające do wykonywania prac remontowych przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Koszt odbudowy i renowacji mostu wyniósł około 110 mln złotych, z czego 55 mln złotych zostało przeznaczone z rezerwy celowej Skarbu Państwa – wydatki zostały rozplanowane na lata 2015-2016, z których 75 mln zostało spożytkowane w 2015 roku i wówczas most otwarto most. 22 grudnia 2015 roku otwarto zjazd z mostu w kierunku Puław. 1 października 2016, po oddaniu do użytku odbudowanych schodów, przywrócono funkcjonowanie przystanków autobusowych na moście (zespoły przystankowe Torwar i Wał Miedzeszyński). W latach 2016-2017 obiekt został rozbudowany m.in. o drogę dla rowerów i nowe chodniki. Kategoria:Kalendarium/2015 Kategoria:Mosty